Secret
by Death-to-the-tadpoleclowns
Summary: A secret between friends. A drug between lovers. WARNING:YAOI
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I know I haven't posted anything in a while but... well lets just say I've been dealing with some issues. Anyways this is a idea that I came up with a while ago and just never got around to doing anything with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, only my rectangular dog named Frodo

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI LIME!!!! IF OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL PLEASE EXIT THE STORY NOW!!!!

* * *

The brunette roughly slammed the blonde against the bathroom stall door, quickly capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

Pale hands worked their way up the brunettes' shirt, groping the tan muscles beneath; a throaty moan escaped from the brunettes' mouth.

Tan hands slid down from the blondes' shoulders, fumbling with the buttons of the white school uniform shirt. The brunette growled impatiently as he gripped the shirt and yanked it apart causing the buttons to bounce chaotically around the stall.

The blonde smirked against the others lips, "Little aggressive today…" he chuckled.

"Shut up." The brunette hissed, running his hands down the pale chest to the waist band of his khaki pants -

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Shit!" The brunette muttered pulling away and resting his forehead against the blondes. Sluggishly he dug into his pocket and turned off his cell phone alarm.

The blonde sighed gently wrapping his arms around his companions' neck. "We can continue this latter." He whispered.

"Yeah… I have to get to practice." The brunette took a step back pulling out of the other boys grasp.

"Me too." The blonde tugged uselessly at his ruined shirt. "This is the third one you've ripped this month."

The brunette winced, "Sorry. I'll buy you some new ones."

"Good. Come over to my house after soccer, okay?" the blonde quickly kissed the brunette on the lips, "See you later Tai." He said unlocking the stall door.

"Bye Takeru."

* * *

A/N: Ummmmmmm... I hope that was ok - never written lime before, does it show? I seriously hope no one kills me, but... this story if anyone likes it may continue and turn out to be a Taito/Daikeru fic (I have it all - well sorta planned out) but only if I get reviews so Review because Death loves you! (or you can flame!) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ummm... i'm so very sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this chapter, and if any of you are wondering what happened to the original chapter 2 well i removed it and then incorporated it in here, it's near the end...

please, please don't gouge my eyes out with a spork because of my procrastination! instead enjoy the chapter::runs and hides behind Frodo, her rectangular dog::

* * *

Guilt, anger, jealousy, and sadness plagued poor Tai's mind as he left the bathroom nearly 15 minutes after Takeru. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew using Takeru was wrong, but he also knew he wouldn't stop. Neither would Takeru for that matter. 

Tai sighed, running a calloused hand through his bushy brown hair. He didn't want to go to soccer practice, didn't feel up to it. All he wanted was to be back in that dirty bathroom stall, banging Takeru into the wall…

"Hey Tai." The brunette tensed at the musical voice. Matt Ishida. _'Great just what I need…'_ he thought plastering on a smile and turning to face Takeru's older brother and his best friend.

Matt was leaning against a row of lockers to his left. Golden blonde hair fell neatly around his face, bangs teasing his deep blue eyes. If you didn't know him you would think he looked bored standing there, arms crossed loosely across his chest – but Tai did know him and he noticed things that others wouldn't. Like the irritated twitch of Matt's right eye, the way his normally full lips were drawn tightly together, and most importantly the light tapping of his foot.

"Hey Matt, what are you still doing here?" Tai asked slowly approaching the blonde like he would approach a highly dangerous and possibly rabid animal.

"I was going to watch Takeru's practice." Tai's stomach flip-flopped, _'Did he find out?'_

"Oh…"

Matt unfolded his arms placing them on his hips, "But I also wanted to talk to you." He paused as Tai nodded. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"What?" Tai asked secretly relieved, but also guilty.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Matt said slowly as if speaking to a young child.

Tai forced a laugh out, "Why would you think I was avoiding you?"

"Don't play stupid with me Tai." Matt said, "You're hiding something, I know it."

"I've never been any good at hiding thing Matt, you know that." Tai said rolling his eyes and starting towards the soccer team locker room.

Matt followed, "Normally I'd agree with you. Because usually when you try to hide things you come off constipated."

"Hey!" Tai shouted indignantly.

Matt ignored him. "But something's different." Tai gulped in fear and stopped walking to meet Matt's inquisitive gaze. "That and you have a couple hickeys on your neck." Matt stated.

Tai's face grew red and warm as he made a sound that resembled a scream crossed with a squeak and hurriedly tried to cover the marks. The illogical side of his brain (which was actually most of it) made him paranoid; he felt that Matt would be able to tell that his precious younger brother had made those mark just by looking at them.

Matt quirked an eyebrow, "That was very unmanly of you." He said bluntly.

"This coming from you." Tai muttered.

"I'm not unmanly; I just care about my appearance." Matt countered without even batting an eye. "So, you going to tell me who made them? Or am I going to have to play detective?"

Words failed Tai, his mouth opening and closing several times like he was a fish without water.

"Tai!" Both boys turned to see Daisuke running up to them already clad in his soccer uniform. "I've been looking for you!" he said coming to a halt, "Oh, hey Matt." Daisuke said cheerily.

"Hey Dai." Matt said with a slightly strained smile. Tai silently thanked the energetic younger boy.

Daisuke had curly mahogany that chaotically engulfed the top of his head, olive skin, and bright cinnamon like eyes. He was the second leader of the Digidestined, often called Tai's mini me – which was the reason Takeru consented to being screwed in various places by Tai.

Tai flinched as that thought made its way through his minds, paranoia making him believe that Matt and Daisuke would hear his nasty thoughts.

"I hope you don't mind Matt, but I have to steal Tai away for practice." Daisuke said. "The team is less enthusiastic without their captain." The younger boy grabbed Tai's sleeve and yanked him away, "Bye!" He called over his shoulder.

Tai shot a nervous glance at Matt who was giving him an icy glare in return, one that promised much pain and bodily harm latter. It kinda turned Tai on… _'Damn, I am such a pervert.'_

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru was being harassed by his basketball teammates. Everyone wanted to know who the girl that seemed to have a fetish for destroying his clothes was. It annoyed him very much. 

Every time he would dodge their questions with things like, "It's none of your business."

These kind of replies, though not the most creative, got him through practice in one piece, and that was all that mattered.

He sluggishly made it back the apartment he lived in with his mother, often it felt like he lived in it alone. With a sigh Takeru collapsed on the couch, exhaustion suddenly overwhelming him.

'_Tai'll be here soon…'_ he told himself. But as he let his eyes close it didn't matter, after all Tai had a key…

_

* * *

_

_The young blonde had been drenched and numb; tears blending in with the rain unchecked. His emotions were in turmoil - anger, jealousy, but most of all sadness, engulfed his whole being. _

_He didn't notice the umbrella that was suddenly sheltering him from the rain, until the holder spoke. "You know Teeks, you're gonna catch your death out here."_

_Takeru whirled around to see Tai leaning against the bench he was sitting on. An untamable mass of bushy brown hair sat atop his head, chocolate brown eyes shinning in amusement, while grinning crookedly down at the young boy. _

_Takeru scowled, "Go a way Tai!" he spat._

_Tai was taken aback, smile falling. "Sorry Takeru, don't bite my head off." Tai said holding up his free hand in defense. _

_Takeru sighed, slumping back against the bench. "Sorry." He whispered. _

_Tai bit his lip, "You… you wanna talk about it?" he asked._

"_There's nothing to talk about." Takeru grumbled folding his arms over his chest huffily._

"_You know you're a horrible liar." Tai said walking around the bench and taking a seat next to him. He sighed, "I take it this is about Kari agreeing to go out with Daisuke."_

_Takeru shot him a glare, crystal blue eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Look I know your jealous because Dai-"_

"_I'm not jealous of him!" Takeru shouted jumping up from the bench, "I'm jealous of her!" the boy quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide._

_Tai stared at Takeru, mouth agape._

"_Um… I…" Takeru shifted uncomfortably, barely noticing the rain that pelted him._

_Then Tai laughed, umbrella falling to the muddy ground, he laughed until he was in hysterics, clutching his stomach._

_Takeru's face flushed in embracement. "It's not funny!" he snapped indignantly._

"_I know… I know it's… not…" he gasped between laughs._

"_Then why are you laughing?" Takeru demanded._

_Tai's face crumpled, laughter disintegrating into tears. "I know what it feels like." He said quietly._

_Takeru frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked, hesitantly taking his seat again._

_Tai rubbed his face with both hand, trying to make the tears go away, to disappear in the rain. "I know what it feels like." He repeated, "To be jealous. Jealous of someone you love, your best friend, the girl who didn't mean to break your heart but did… because she took the one person you so desperately wanted." He took a deep breath, exhaling shakily._

_Takeru reached over and placed a gentle hand oh Tai's wet shoulder. "You like Matt don't you?" he said knowingly._

_Tai glanced over at Takeru. Takeru whose golden blonde hair stuck flat against his scalp and forehead, darkened by the rain, whose blue eyes were bloodshot from crying, nose red, and expression soft and understanding. _

_It wasn't perfect, and it wasn't what either of them really wanted. But when their lips collided in a hungry kiss, burning with desperation and need, it didn't matter. _

* * *

Tai jammed the key roughly into the lock, quickly unlocking the door and stumbling inside. He spotted Takeru on the couch rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Tai winced, he'd been sleeping. Quickly the brunette shut and relocked the door. 

"Hey." He whispered kneeling down in front of the sleepy blonde.

Takeru looked down at him, and Tai watched as an all too familiar look swept across the younger boys face. A look that simply said 'make it go away.'

And that's what Tai did. He captured the blonde's lips, pressed him into the couch, and took his mind away from thoughts and dreams that brought up reasons why they even had a physical relationship.

Both of them knew this was just a temporary fix.

For them though, that was okay, because when they closed their eyes, they could pretend it was real. That the others lips were that of their true desire.

It was a drug, and both kept coming back for more.

* * *

A/N::peeks out from behind the rectangular dog :: 

ahem... now that you have read the chapter i bow down and ask once again for forgiveness... and i have some bad news, i'll be going camping and will have no computer, let alone internet acess for at least a week, so i don't know when the next chapter will be up but i will work hard to get it done!

::Dives behind Frodo::

Review becaus Death loves you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everyone... i know its been a while since i updated and i really am very sorry about that!

I would like to say thank you to my lovely reviewers and a special thank you to my beta **narcoleptic86**

now on with the story!

* * *

Takeru restlessly chewed at the end of his black ink pen and glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. The blonde had to surpress a groan of frustration as the class continued to drag on. He looked down at the blank sheet of paper before him, not realizing Daisuke lean over until he felt a puff of warm air tickle his ear. "What's wrong Teeks? Got a hot date after class?" The redhead whispered suggestively in his ear. Takeru felt his whole body grow warm at the sudden closeness 

Daisuke chuckled at his friends discomfort causing Takeru's eyes to dart back to the clock, silently screaming for it to speed up and end the class. Suddenly it seemed that the desks were too close, because Daisuke's hand was on his knee. Takeru stiffened feeling dizzy; he knew he was over reacting, it as just a friendly gesture - but he couldn't help it. "Seriously though," Daisuke continued quietly, either ignoring or oblivious, to the fact that Takeru's face was steadily growing redder by the second, "What are you doing after class, I mean after basket ball practice?"

_Tai..._The name flitted through his mind and Takeru cursed himself for adding to his blush. "Stuff." Takeru said stiffly as he shifted in his seat making Daisuke's hand to fall from his knee and nearly topple out of the desk. Takeru glanced at the teacher, who just continued to drone on oblivious to everything in the classroom.

"What kind of stuff?" Daisuke pressed.

"Just stuff Dai." Takeru said in an annoyed manner. He glanced over at his friend and felt some of the reddness drain from his face. Daisukes face had gone serious, with a slight anger burning in his cinnamon brown eyes.

"Stuff with who?" Takeru tensed paling further, he thought it was funny how quickly he could change colors, but didn't answer. "Did you think I wouldn't catch on?" Daisuke hissed, "You've been sneaking around, keeping secrets, and just acting plain stange!" His voice was still quiet, but his glare was suddenly very intense, it held Takeru to his seat even as the bell rang and everyone began to file out of the classroom. "Stuff with who?" Daisuke repeated.

It took all his strength, but finally Takeru pulled his gaze away and he stood up, stuffing his belongings into his backpack. Daisuke continued to glare, but didn't stop him. "I gotta go." Takeru muttered darting out of the room.

X

Daisuke sighed and, running a had through his mahogany curls, he stood, slowly following the blonde out of the room. He silently kicked himself for approaching the situation that way. Ken Ichijoji, his best friend had told him not to, but he just couldn't help it. Takeru was keeping something from him, and he couldn't handle it.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets he slowly made his way down the bustling hallway. It was Friday, and it was raining - not just raining but pouring outside - so soccer practice had been cancelled. And with soccer practice cancelled Daisuke had nothing to take his mind off of Takeru.

"Dai!" The reddhead looked up and saw his girlfriend, Kari Yagami, coming towards him. There was no more flip-fop sensation at seeing her, hearing her call his name. Part of him still couldn't get over the two years of rejection. But she had finally said yes at the beginning of the school year and he had been elated, unfortunately he wasn't as happy as he had been then. He loved Kari, there was no doubt about that, but he couldn't honestly say he was in love with her, not anymore at least.

Ken had once told him that he was a person who was more about the chase than the victory. Told him he was in love with the _idea_ of getting Kari to go out with him, not the girl herself. And of course Ken was right, because Ken was right about everything.

"Is something wrong Dai?" Kari asked as she reached him.

Daisuke looked at her, her ruby eyes radiated genuine conern and he didn't want her to worry. He opened his mouth to tell her everything was fine, when just over her shoulder he spotted Takeru. But Takeru wasn't alone, no, he was leaning against the locker directly next to Tai's, and appeared to be speaking to the older boy. Tai closed his locker and nodded his head, then they both walked off in the direction of the gym.

"Daisuke!" Kari snapped her fingers in front of the reddheads face, successfully regaining his attention.

"Kari, has Tai been acting strange lately?" Daisuke asked abruptly.

Kari looked surprised by the question. "Um, no, I don't think so... why do you ask?"

Daisuke shrugged, "Just wondering." he glanced down the hall, "But I gotta go. see you later Kar."

Now he was moving quickly as he made his way down the hall and around a corner and so on. As he rounded one last corner he spotted Tai's bushy brown hair entering the gym and, without hesitation, he followed.

X

Tai and Takeru entered the gym. He had agreed to stay for the basket ball practice, then the two of them would head back to Takeru's place and ... well, do stuff.

Tai took a seat in the bleachers and watched Takeru enter the lockerroom. At this school it didn't matter what sports season it was, all the teams had practice almost everyday.

"What are you doing here Tai." A suspicious voice said from right next to the brunette. Tai jumped slightly in his seat as he turned around and came face to face with Daisuke.

"I'm going to watch the practice..." he answered slowly.

"Why?" Daisuke said with the look on his face that said 'You're up to something and I'm going to find out what.'

Tai gulped audibly feeling like he was under a microscope as the reddhead scrutinized him. "Because I wanted to see how Takeru and the team were fairing." he answered.

Daisuke nodded but didn't look away from Tai until the basket ball team exited the locker room, then his eyes were on Takeru.

The blonde glanced up at the stands and stiffened, Tai tried to give him a reasuring smile, but failed because he himself wasn't too reasured about the situation. There was something forbodeing about it; it reeked of doom. Not literally, Tai just had a bad feeling that whatever Daisuke was up to would eventually end badly for him and Takeru.

The brunette didn't notice Daisuke stealthily steal his cell phone, nor did he notice the text message he sent to Matt.

X

Takeru walked into the gym after practic where Tai was waiting, praying that by the time he got there Daisuke would be gone. His prayers were not answered. In fact by the time he got back to the gym his brother and materialized. Though fortuantely for Tai he did not look angry. The three looked up as he approached. "Hey guys." He said

Daisuke smiled, a beaming yet devious smile. "You must be starving Teeks. Why don't we all go get something to eat?"

Takeru and Tai shared a glance, both feeling rather desperate to get away from the objects of their affection as quickly as possible. "Homework." they said simotaneaouly.

Matt frowned raising a blonde eyebrow, "Tai it's Friday, you usually slack off until... Monday moring on the way to school."

Tai blushed, "Yeah well... um there's that... science test on Monday, and I'm not ready for it - can't afford to fail this one." he stammered.

Daisuke nodded, "Then you should go take care of that." he turned to Takeru, "But I have an idea, you and I can just go back to your place, eat, and then you can help me with the math homework!"

Takeru opend his mouth to protest, but Daisuke latched onto his arm and dragged him out of the gym, "Bye!" he called over his shoulder to the two older boys gawking at the departure.

Matt snapped out of his confused daze first, "Tai, why don't we do something - then I'll help you with that science stuff." he suggested.

Tai gave Matt a shaky smile, "Sure, sounds good." He realy hoped Takeru would be alright with Daisuke, hell he really hoped he'd be oaky with Matt.

X

Daisuke did not let Takeru out of his vice like grip until they were right in front of the blondes appartment door. Takeru begrudgingly unlocked the door and let himself and Daisuke into the appartment. The reddhead made a beeline for the kitchen and Takeru followed with a defeated sigh.

Daisuke was rummaging through the fridge as Takeru entered and sat down at the kitchen table. The blonde couldn't help but stare. He felt like a pervert as his gaze slowly made its way down the toned back outlined by the tight shirt the reddhead wore, down to his firm -

"Hey!" Takeru's head snapped up, "This is that nasty health drink Tai likes!" Daisuke exclaimed turning towards the blonde holding a bottle of green fluid. "Don't tell me you like this 'vomit in a bottle' shit too?"

Takeru stiffened as his gaze fell upon the health drink, supporting a deer and headlights look - _What other things_, he wondered,_ of Tai's do I have here?_

Daisuke frowned and shook the bottle, "Is this Tai's?" he asked quietly, watching the blonde intently.

Takeru jumped up and walked over to a cupboard, "No," he said voice firmer than he thought it would be, "It's my moms, she's on this new health kick."

Daisuke nodded placing the bottle of green fluid back into the fridge. He couldn't bring himself to believe the blonde.

After rifling through the kitchen several times Daisuke made a bold decision and decided to cook noodles. Takeru was rather apprehenisve at first, but surprisingly Daisuke and his concoction weren't half bad. And there were no disasters like he had been expecting. When they finished Takeru pulled out his math book with a smirk, "You said you needed help?"

Daisuke groaned, why had he used the homework excuse? "Do we have to?" he whined. Takeru nodded.

X

If he had wanted, Tai could just fool himself into thinking this was a date.

First they went to IN-N-OUT, but of course, Tai didn't have any money. So Matt who only had enough money for one, shared his meal with the starving brunette. Second, they went to a music store so Matt could check out the guitars. They seemed riddiculously expensive. Third they went to the park.

The rain had lightened up some what, but as they ran around like a couple of two year olds it didn't matter - of course Matt would complain latter about grass stains and his hair - It was the first bit of fun they had had together in some time. And Tai knew that was his fault.

As they ran, Tai chasing Matt in a game of tag, the blonde slipped on the wet grass and fell rather ungracefully face first to the ground. Tai came up short cracking up and gasping for air. "Nice Ishida." Tai said between laughs.

Matt rolled over and playfully glared up at him, "Shut it Yagami."

Tai flopped down next to Matt as his laughter abated, and the fell into a comfortable silence. For a moment it felt like the good old days, where Tai was content to just be Matt's friend - not the jealous backstabber who screwed his best friends little brother day in and day out.

"Sora broke up with me." Matt said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Tai sat up so fast he made himself dizzy. "What?"

"Sora broke up with me." Matt repeated slowly, as if explaining to an incompetent child.

"W-When?" Tai stammered.

"Yesterday." the blonde said with a bemused smirk playing on his lips. "I called you, but you always seem to be busy lately." Matt sat up and looked at Tai with his peircing blue eyes, "That or you purposely haven't been answering my calls." he said watching the brunette for a reaction.

Reality came crashing back as the blonde said that, and he was the jealous backstabber screwing his best friends little brother day in and day out again. Tai opened his mouth, then closed it.

Matt nodded a sad understanding look crossing his face. " I see."

Tai looked away, "So, um, how are you... with the break up?" he asked akwardly

Matt shrugged, "Fine I guess. Odd is it sounds, you hurt me more than Sora."

Tai winced, "W-Why did she..."

"I dunno. I think she thinks I like somebody else. Told me I need to 'get my feelings sorted out.'" Matt sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest so his chin could rest there, wraping his arms around them.

Tai nodded, "Do you like somebody else?" he whispered no sure if he wanted to know, or if he could handle it.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll get back to you on that."

Tai nodded, part of him was desperate to get away, while another part wanted to actually fix things with Matt. But how could he do that? He'd once heard that secrets could tear a relationship apart, but so could the truth. As he let his gaze rest on Matt he wondered what this called for; secret or truth? Tai sighed and shook his head, what was he thinking? The only real thing to do here was to keep quiet and deny if asked. That was the cowards approach. Ironicly fitting for the bearer of the Crest of Courage.

Besides there was Takeru to think about, and he was probably the more mature of the two of them. So if and only if Takeru wanted to come clean then so would he. But for now he was content to lie to the person he cared about most.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to write, actually it's been done for a while I just haven't had the time- which really must make me a horrible person. 

Also someone just pointed out to me that the anonymous review was disabled - but i fixed it now! Review because Death loves you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey yall! i'm back! i know this chapter is _very late_ but (insert lame excuse here)

i hope this chapter is good enough for everyone, it took me forever and a day to write.

i would like to give a big thank you to my reviewers, without them i would have given up on this story!

now on with the chapter!

* * *

Daisuke impatiently knocked on the apartment door, until Ken opened it with a halfhearted glare. "What took you so long?" Daisuke complained, shoving his way into his friend's home. 

"It only took me about five seconds." Ken said rolling his dark blue eyes.

Daisuke waved his hand dismissing the subject. "I need your help."

Ken shut the door and followed his guest into the living room perplexed. "With what?"

"The Takeru problem!" Daisuke said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air.

Ken took a seat on the cushy green couch and crossed his arms, "I thought you talked to him."

"I did, on Friday, but it just raised more questions." Daisuke began to pace the length of the living room.

"Did you actually talk to him, or did you do something… untactful." Ken said carefully choosing his words.

"I had plenty of tact!" the redhead exclaimed.

Ken rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to fight off the oncoming headache. "Fine. What happened and what do you need help with?"

Daisuke paced for several minutes before answering. "I know Takeru is hiding something." He said slowly, "But I don't think it's just him… I think Tai is too."

Ken's brow furrowed, "What makes you think that?"

"It's… I don't know, the way they act, I think – It's not like I have concrete proof or anything, just a feeling." Daisuke collapsed on the couch next to his blue haired friend.

Ken nodded, "Well, while your feelings aren't always right..." he trailed off biting his lower lip. "How exactly were they acting odd?"

Daisuke scrunched up his face in concentration. "They kept… glancing at each other – when we were in the gym. And Takeru had one of those health drinks Tai likes so much at his apartment. It felt like they wanted to get away from me… or us."

"Us?" Ken asked, "Are there more than one of you Daisuke?"

The redhead chuckled, "No, I meant me and Matt."

"When did Matt come into the picture?"

Daisuke shrugged, "When I called him… But Tai and Takeru seemed uncomfortable with us."

Ken slowly mulled over this information. "When did you say Takeru started acting strange?"

"I don't know, around… November I think."

"So after you started dating Kari." He mumbled mostly to himself.

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah, I guess." He paused, a horrified look crossing his face, "You don't think he's jealous do you? He always said he didn't like Kari that way! He wasn't faking was he?!"

Ken shook his head, "Calm down, you don't know that for –" He stopped suddenly and stared at Daisuke, with his slightly bushy dark hair, his goggles, tan skin – and it suddenly clicked.

Takeru and Tai.

Matt and Daisuke.

Daisuke and Kari.

Matt and Sora.

Jealousy.

"What's wrong Ken?" Daisuke asked concerned.

Ken shook his head, "Nothing." He said, wishing he was wrong, because if he was right then this was most likely going to be painful for someone and he really hoped that someone wasn't Daisuke. Ken's biased like that.

Daisuke didn't look convinced, but knew better than to press the issue, Ken would tell him eventually. "If you say so. By the way have you seen my Math book? I can't find it anywhere."

"No. Where was the last place you remember having it?"

Daisuke thought for a second then snapped, "Takeru's!" the redhead smirked, "I guess I'll have to go get it, and while I'm there I'll have to do a little more snooping."

"Snooping?" Ken asked cautiously.

"Yup." Daisuke said nodding, "Takeru's mine, he can't hide things from me – especially not with Tai."

The redhead bounced out of the apartment, vowing to return with information for Ken to process in his computer like brain. And Ken wondered if Daisuke even realized what he'd said.

X

Around the same time that Daisuke was knocking on Ken's door, Matt was knocking on Sora's, though far more politely.

His ex-girlfriend, opened the door with a bright smile, light red hair drawn into a loose ponytail. "Hey Matt." She said sweetly, opening the door for him to enter. "What did you want to talk about?"

Matt kicked off his shoes and sighed, "I think you were right to break up with me."

She nodded, "So you figured out who you like?" She said hopefully.

Matt ran a pale hand through his golden blonde hair and sighed, "I think so… but I also think he's a lying bastard."

Sora looked relieved, "So you did realize you like Tai, good."

The blonde shot her a glare, "You do know that most girls would be very angry in your situation, don't you Sora?"

"I'm not most girls though am I Matt." She shot back, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two sodas. Matt followed.

"How could you have possibly even known who I liked when I didn't?" Matt asked irritably.

"Woman's intuition." She shrugged. "So spill, how'd you figure it out?"

Matt hopped onto the kitchen counter and popped open his soda. "Friday we hung out together, for the first time in like _forever _and I think it just clicked in my head. Nothing romantic about it." He took a sip from his can. "Although it could just be my possessive nature taking over – making me feel as if I loved Tai, when really I just want to own him."

Sora slowly raised an eyebrow, something she had picked up from Matt. "Possessive nature? Have you been talking to Joe?"

Matt nodded, "He's taking a psychology course in college right now."

Sora rolled her soft red eyes, "What are you going to do about Tai then?"

"Well I was thinking about chaining him up in my room and keeping him as a pet – but then I realized that was illegal." Matt said nonchalantly.

The redhead snorted, "Only you Matt." She muttered.

"I honestly don't know how to approach this Sora… I'm Friendship, not Love." He said looking down at his soda in embarrassment.

"Just be honest." Sora said encouragingly, "You might be surprised at what happens."

Matt sighed, giving Sora a small smile, "You are definitely not like other girls Sora, helping your ex with his _guy_ problems."

Sora giggled, "That's me. So what are you doing today – talking to Tai right?"

"I never said I was talking to him today." Matt said, "Besides, he said he was busy today. I was actually going to see Takeru. I feel like I haven't hung out with him in a while." Matt downed the rest of his soda and jumped down from the counter.

"Fine, but you better talk to Tai soon." Sora warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt said slipping his shoes back on, and exiting the apartment.

X

Tai and Takeru stumbled around the apartment, ignoring everything that was destroyed in their wake as they tried to make their way to the blonde's bedroom.

Finally after what seemed like forever, they managed to stagger to their destination and Takeru was slammed into his bedroom door as Tai hungrily attacked his mouth.

The room felt stifling; they were wearing too much clothing. Tai became impatient, as usual, and ripped Takeru's t-shirt, the younger boy growled, he was getting tired of having to replace his wardrobe. "Stop ruining my shirts Tai."

"Stop wearing shirts." Tai mumbled pulling his own shirt off and throwing it to the ground.

Takeru snorted pushing the brunette toward the bed with a feral grin. "Maybe I will."

X

Matt walked into the apartment lobby and saw the elevator door start to close, "Wait! Hold the elevator!"

A tan hand stopped the doors and Matt ran in.

"Daisuke what are you doing here?" Matt asked seeing the other occupant.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, "I left my Math book over here on Friday, kinda need it back for school."

Matt nodded, "So Takeru is here then? I kept getting the machine."

"I don't know I didn't call."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Well, I have a key if he isn't, so we'll get your book either way."

Daisuke grinned, "Great." The boys exited the elevator as it gave a _Ding!_ Signaling they had arrived on the third floor. "So what are you doing here Matt?"

"Is it a crime to visit my little brother?" Matt asked sarcastically as they made their way down the hallway.

"Dunno, I'm not a police officer." The redhead said with a smirk.

"That was lame…" Matt trailed off staring at the door to his brother and mothers apartment. It was open. He glanced over at Daisuke whose happy face had fallen, a worried look darkening his usually bright eyes.

Daisuke strode in to the apartment; a plant was knocked over, dirt spilling onto the plush white carpet, several books had fallen from the bookshelf by the far wall, a table lay on its side. Daisuke felt his heart rate speed up, his mouth went dry. What had happened? Was Takeru okay?

Slowly they made their way across the living room. "Takeru?" Matt called.

There was no answer.

Together they went into the kitchen which looked untouched, then headed towards the bedrooms.

A groan caught their attention. It came from the closed door of Takeru's room.

Matt and Daisuke looked at each other and nodded, _one,_ Matt mouthed,_ two…_

"_THREE!"_ They shouted in unison.

They forcefully threw the door open and froze.

Takeru wasn't in trouble.

Takeru was straddling Tai.

Tai who was supposed to be busy.

Tai whose hands had been in the process of unbuttoning the younger boy's jeans.

They were shirtless with bruised lips, and matching deer in headlights expressions.

X

The room was suddenly hot for another reason. Tai felt as if he couldn't breathe, Takeru was suddenly too heavy and too tense on his hips. But he couldn't bring himself to move, to even blink.

His eyes were locked onto Matt, whose face was slowly but surely contorting into one of rage. Daisuke was rubbing his eyes as if this was dream and he could just rub away the sight before him.

It felt like they all sat there for an eternity.

Then Matt growled.

Growled like a wild animal ready to kill, a sound Tai had never heard the blonde make.

"I can explain!" Takeru said in a high pitched voice, quickly jumping off of Tai.

Matt ignored him, his eyes narrowing into slits as he suddenly pounced. His thin hands wrapped tightly around Tai's neck and for a second Tai thought he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Takeru yanked his brother away from Tai, "MATT CLAM DOWN!" Takeru shouted.

"CALM DOWN? TAKERU HE WAS –"

"WE WERE!" Takeru cut him off, "BOTH OF US! NOT JUST HIM!"

Tai slowly sat up, bringing a shaky hand to his throat. He glanced over at Daisuke who stood perfectly still, just watching the blondes with a vacant look on his face.

"FINE! WHAT WERE _YOU _AND _TAI_ DOING?" Matt roared.

"WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE WE WERE DOING?" Takeru roared right back.

Matt's face flushed bright red and he quickly turned on his heel and stormed out of the room

A pained expression crossed Takeru's face, all the anger draining from him. "Matt! Matt wait! Let me explain!" he said chasing after the older blonde.

Tai was still trying to collect his frayed brain. They had been _caught_. Caught by Matt and Daisuke.

Tai slowly turned to look at Daisuke whose face was uncharacteristically blank. The brunette cleared his throat quickly standing and feeling like a fool. "Daisuke…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

Daisuke shook his head, "No, I don't want to know anymore." He said turning to exit the room.

Tai sighed, _What now?_

X

Matt knew it was a sissy thing to do. But he locked himself in the bathroom. He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees in the bathtub, ignoring his brother's incessant pounding on the door, pleading with him to open it.

He didn't know who to be angry with. He felt jealous of Takeru, which was completely irrational, pissed at Tai for _touching his baby brother,_ but mostly confused and angry with himself for feeling these things.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, but then again he had learned that life wasn't always like it was supposed to be. In fact most of the time it was completely screwed up – i.e. divorce, and the pressure of saving the world.

Matt felt the telltale sting of tears behind his eyes. He squeezed them tightly shut, trying to fight them, he usually won when he did that, but not this time.

Now he felt like a sissy-la-la, he cringed at that word; it was one of Tai's.

Takeru's knocking slowed down, and finally stopped.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the bathtub alone.

Matt was trying so hard to block everything out that he didn't hear the lock click and the door open. But he did hear the sigh as someone climbed into the tub with him.

Matt's eyes snapped open, but it wasn't Takeru sitting across from him, it was Tai.

Tai looked tired, but fully dressed. "Matt I think we need to talk."

X

Takeru didn't know what Tai was going to do about Matt, but he said he'd take care of it, which left him to track down Daisuke. This was something he _really _didn't want to do, but what choice did he have? Was it better to take care of things sooner rather than later? Or was it better to let things cool over before you tried to take care of them? He didn't know, but chose the former, because that was just the way he was.

Down the hall he ran, down the stairwell, through the lobby, desperately trying to think of where Daisuke could have gone, but nothing came to him.

Takeru slowed down panting, where would Daisuke go? Was he upset? Was he disgusted? Takeru moaned in frustration, and it hit him, if Daisuke was feeling anything at all he would go to Ken's.

With new found purpose took of, determined to make the stubborn redhead listen to what he had to say whether he liked it or not.

He only hoped he knew what to say when he found him.

X

Daisuke had moseyed his way to the elevator, through the lobby, and finally outside. He was in a daze; out of all the things Takeru and Tai could have been hiding he had really hoped it wasn't what he had walked in on, well burst in on.

Seeing them like together like that felt wrong. Like when you stick a puzzle piece in the incorrect spot, you knew it didn't go there so you had to search for the right piece. Who was the piece that was supposed to be with Takeru? Who was the piece that was supposed to fit with Tai?

Daisuke rubbed his forehead, thinking like this was making his brain hurt. With a sigh he glanced around surprised to find himself in front of the apartment building that Kari and Tai lived in, and even more surprised to find Kari standing in front of him.

"What's wrong Dai? And don't say nothing, because it's obviously something." Kari said firmly.

It made Daisuke wonder, who was the puzzle piece for Kari? For him? It obviously wasn't each other. "Everything's wrong Kari." Daisuke said in a defeated voice.

Kari frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Kari," Daisuke began softly, not really knowing why he chose now of all times to do this, "why are you going out with me?"

Her ruby eyes widened, "What?"

"Why are you going out with me?" he repeated.

"B-because I like you." Kari stuttered confusedly.

Daisuke shook his head, "I don't think that's true. I think you wanted to give me the chance I had begged for, because you're sweet like that." He smiled slightly.

Kari chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, "I take it you're breaking up with me." She said finally.

"I think I am." He said solemnly.

She nodded, "So why were _you_ going out with _me_?"

"Because you were – are perfect, but I don't think perfect and Daisuke fit together."

"What does fit with Daisuke?" Kari asked.

Daisuke ran his hands over his face, "I don't know."

"One more question before I go inside and start bawling." She said completely serious, Daisuke winced at that, "What brought around this sudden realization?"

"A no longer secret, secret."

Kari's eyebrows rose, "Not the answer I was expecting."

"I'll explain some other time." Daisuke sighed, "Right now I just need to think."

Kari nodded and disappeared into the apartment building.

X

Matt stared at Tai like he was some green, three headed, unicorn, as the brunette attempted to explain the situation between him and Takeru _honestly._

"So basically you're saying that it's all my fault – and Daisuke's?" Matt said slowly.

"Yes – no…" Tai groaned, "It's not your fault. It's ours. We needed each other… I'm not explaining this right."

"So try again." Matt said sternly.

Tai drew in a deep breath, shifting slightly to try and get more comfortable in the bathtub that was not built for two eighteen year old boys to occupy at the same time. "I – I love you Matt." He said shakily.

Matt nodded, "You love me, so you sleep with my brother. Yeah that makes _total_ sense Tai." He said rolling his icy blue eyes.

"It does! If you look at it from my point of view!"

"Explain your point then Tai, because I am this close," Matt held his thumb and index finger an inch apart from each other, "before I start strangling you again."

"Okay," Tai paused, "I've liked you for some time now, but I couldn't do anything about it because you were dating Sora, that and I couldn't bare the thought of loosing your friendship.

"When Dai and Kari started dating, I found out that Takeru was in the same boat as me, except his feelings were directed at Dai. You with me so far?"

Matt nodded, "Continue."

"When I found out about Takeru, we… well we made a silent agreement to… support each other."

"Through sex." Matt deadpanned.

Tai winced, "You don't have to be so blunt about it." He mumbled.

"Why Takeru?"

"You hate me don't you."

"Yes. Now answer the question. Why Takeru?" Matt said with an icy glare.

"Because… he looks like you." Tai whispered, looking down at his hands.

Matt's eyes went wide.

"And I kinda look like Dai." Tai continued.

A tense silence filled the small bathroom as Matt processed this information and Tai thought about drowning himself.

"So…" Matt paused, "Takeru likes Daisuke and… You like me?"

Tai nodded.

"This is so screwed up."

Tai nodded again.

"I can't for give you, either of you."

Another sad nod.

Matt sighed, "I'd wanted to talk to you Tai – about feelings. Because the other day I thought I liked you too… that or I was being possessive, but now… I don't know anymore."

Tai slammed his head back against the tiles, startling Matt. "I can't believe I ruined my one sliver of a chance with you." The brunette closed his eyes.

The blonde was silent for a moment worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "What if you didn't completely ruin it?"

Tai's eyes snapped open, "What?"

"I'm not saying I forgive you, but maybe – after time – when I come to terms with your tryst with my little brother…maybe we could give us a shot." Matt whispered the last part, his face flushing.

Tai's face lit up and without thinking, as he often does, he threw himself across the tub. Landing awkwardly between the blondes legs, and kissed Matt directly on the lips.

The blondes mind, protested it – after all Tai had just recently been kissing Takeru with that mouth – but he chose to ignore it just this once, because he deserved to get something out of this whole ordeal. And Tai was far better than blueberries, chocolate, or anything else, though Matt wouldn't even think about comparing Tai to any of those things.

He was more like heroin, completely addictive.

X

Ken looked up from his book as someone began frantically pounding on his door. He sighed, marking his page and went to answer the door. He expected it to be Daisuke. He was wrong – for once.

Takeru stood there panting, looking as if he had just run a marathon.

"Takeru what are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Is Daisuke here?" he gasped out.

Ken shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him since this earlier this afternoon, when he went to see you."

Takeru visibly flinched, "I really need to talk to him."

Ken frowned, "Did something happen?" Takeru nodded and Ken opened the door wider to let the blonde in. "Care to explain?"

Takeru walked in and threw himself onto the couch. "He has no right to even be angry with me! I'm allowed to have a relationship aren't I? Even if it's just for… fun?"

Ken pushed the door but it didn't close, he ignored it, "I take it he found out about you and Tai." He said calmly.

"Yes he –" Takeru stopped his eyes wide, "How did you know?"

Ken shrugged, "I figured it out earlier, when Dai was over." He walked further into the room.

"What do I do Ken?" Takeru asked pathetically, burying his face in his hands.

Neither of them noticed the door being pushed back open.

"What do you mean?"

"I _really_ like Daisuke, but he…" Takeru trailed off with a wave of his hand.

"But I what?" Daisuke said coming up behind Ken.

_Well this is cliché._ Ken thought to himself. "I'll leave" he said feeling odd while standing between the two, "let you two talk things over." He grabbed his book and made a beeline to his room.

Takeru wasn't looking at Daisuke anymore. He stared determinedly at the carpet.

"What are you doing her Takeru?" Daisuke said repeating Ken's first question as he took a seat next to the blonde.

"I was looking for you." The blonde mumbled.

"Well you found me, or did I find you?"

Takeru rolled his eyes a smile tugging at his lips.

"So, care to explain?" Takeru looked up at him wearily; any hint of a smile falling away, "I mean if you _really_ like me, why were you with Tai?"

"That's complicated." Takeru sighed.

"So uncomplicated it – like you do with everything else." Daisuke pushed.

"I needed _someone_, and Tai was…willing…because we were in the same situation." Takeru explained.

Daisuke's brow furrowed, "Tai likes me too! Is this like a club for Daisuke lovers, but with sexual activities?"

Takeru laughed, "No Tai likes Matt."

"Oh, good, 'cause I think that would be a little uncomfortable."

"And this isn't?"

Daisuke starred at Takeru, taking in his tousled blonde hair, his round blue eyes, and pale skin. "No." he whispered, "It doesn't have to be."

Confusion swept across the blondes face, "What do you mean?"

Daisuke was never shy, he always barreled right in, and this was no different. The redhead grabbed Takeru's chin, watching his blue eyes widen as he leaned forward. Their lips brushed against each other softly.

There were no sparks or fireworks – it was more than that – a surge of electricity that propelled them into action. Suddenly Takeru was gripping his hair desperately trying to pull the redhead closer, to devour him; and Daisuke grinned against the others lips as he tried to climb into his lab. Takeru was definitely his puzzle piece.

* * *

A/N: THE END, unless you all want an epilouge, then i might be able to sqeeze something out. 

Review because Death loves you!


End file.
